the greater conspiracy
by kennyr13
Summary: Agent 47 adventure into the heart of United states civilization. one-shot please review more chapters forthcoming


Carlos walked into the room in his multi-million dollar apartment after a log day at work. He threw off his sports coat and took out his holster which contained his weapon on the right side and a marine-style combat knife. He went straight to his room and undressed and showered then decided to go for a quick walk around the park before his 9 o'clock dinner appointment with the possible buyers for his newest product, a sleek, robust, new blender which he hoped to sell to a larger corporation later that evening. People always wondered why Carlos, who was a millionaire, would need to carry such extreme things such as a gun and a combat knife. The truth was Carlos had been receiving rather threatening emails lately from a disgruntled buyer of his previous product lately and felt the need to carry a handgun in case the man decided to make good on his threats. Carlos walked out on his balcony and decided that he needed a jacket. He threw on another thousand dollar sports coat and walked outside thinking he would go for a quick stroll around the park then to his car. As he walked out strangely he thought the hairs on his neck were standing up. He shrugged off the thought and walked to the elevator and went to the lobby. Little did he know that only 1 mile away a man with a gun was awaiting his arrival into the park.

The building was 300 feet from the entrance into the park. It was a parking garage with twenty floors. In this parking garage were two things that are vital to the mission. Carlos' car sat on the fifteenth floor wired to explode in case plan A did not succeed as hoped. Also on the fifteenth floor sat a blacked out car that looked average for all intents and purposes. Inside it there were a few modifications. First, a hollowed out trunk covered the entire back seat with a hole in the back of the trunk allowing a well concealed sniper to hide and still look out onto the park. Inside was a well concealed assassin known only as agent 47. He had an Intervention sniper rifle on a bipod and the barrel poked out of the trunk a little giving 47 enough leverage to take down his target efficiently. Soon enough Carlos walked out of the high end apartment building in which he lived. He proceeded to walk into the entrance to the park and approached a hot dog salesman. 47 aimed the crosshairs right on his heart and as he bought a simple hot dog the skilled assassin fired one .408 sniper shell into the left chest cavity of the successful business man's heart. He collapsed at the pressure and fell off to the side and landed near a tree in a pool of blood. 47 collapsed the rifle and put it down and retrieved the keys from his suit pocket. He got into the driver's seat and drove calmly away from the garage detonating the bomb in Carlos' car once he was five miles away the throwing his rifle in the Hudson river a few minutes later. 47 then drove to his safe house outside of the city. This was only his eighth assignment in the U.S and a very risky one as well. He had always loathed assignments in that country and was almost at a point where he could cut out those assignments completely. Once at his house the hit man noted that a slow drizzle had started to pour from the skies. He walked in and started a pot of tea on the old gas stove in the small house. The house was very simple; it had a small kitchen, living room with a tiny television, small study with a bookcase and an agency laptop from which he received his assignments while in the northeast United States. He had safe houses similar to this all over the world. Seventy two in all scattered and well hidden in secluded parts of each country. The real interesting part of each house was the basement; each basement had a complete armory with everything 47 would need to defend his house from assault. Not that the skilled assassin would have any problems defending himself with his famous pistols; which he always carried with him except for on planes. 47's train of thought was interrupted by the tea kettle's siren informing him that the liquid was done and ready to drink. He walked into the study and started up his computer after putting in his authorization code into the small computer. He pulled up the assignment screen and soon Diane's face popped up on the screen, "47 I have heard that your latest mission was a success."

"Yes as always I killed him with a clean shot to the chest, one hit kill."

"The payment has been wired to your account."

"Thank you where will I be going next?"

"Today's date is April 12 your next assignment must be completed before or on May 17. It will be hopefully a welcome challenge for a skilled assassin such as you."

"Ok please disclose details."

"Details can not be disclosed at this time, however you need to seek a man named Reginald Fredrick in Washington DC the payment for this assignment is very well. However this will only be part one of the assignment. Do you still accept before you cross the point of no return?"

"Yes I will travel to Washington DC and seek out Mr. Fredrick; I assume I will hear from him via mobile phone correct?"

"Right a computer, weapons, and an encrypted mobile phone will be in your room in Washington."

"Thank you Diane you will hear from me soon."

"Thank you 47."

With that the screen went blank and 47 was again alone in the small study. The assassin looked out the window and noticed the rain was pouring from the sky now making vision hard even for the assassin's trained eyes. As he stood there drinking his tea quietly only 800 feet away an armed squad was quickly approaching the safe house.

Sergeant Todd Montgomery stealthily took point as the recon squad entered the vicinity of the safe house which they had only recently confirmed contained the man they had been hunting for years. He had killed one squad like this once before five years ago in a similar area in Italy. This assault was five years in the making; this was the scouting run. Human intelligence is what Colonel James Wheeler had said to his sergeant before sending him to scout the assassin. The task force had been comprised of military personnel from all over the world. America took the lead by getting a commanding officer whom had performed admirably in the recent Russian war. That was Colonel Wheeler, a 20 year veteran in the military who was the best at his job. They were to scout, observe, and then neutralize the man who they only knew as the assassin. Tonight was step 1; at long last Colonel Wheeler's plan would go into action. Tonight they would learn. Then eventually they would kill him in whatever house he was in. They had been in New York for his last assignment as well, the millionaire from Wisconsin who had made his fortune selling items to big companies. They couldn't figure out how exactly how the hit man killed him although they knew it was a sniper cartridge most likely coming from a parking garage close to central park where Carlos was found dead. Still the assassin was miles ahead of them and they just now had tracked him to this house upstate. Soon they would kill the hit man and end this once and for all. Now they watched through binoculars and listened to the bugs that had been planted in the house by the squad once they figured out the assassin's location. Montgomery called the Washington team and informed them of the meet between the assassin and the man named Fredrick at a recent time perhaps the next day. Tomorrow they were going to go for the assassin. Todd only hoped that they would be successful in their attempt at his life. Time would only tell.


End file.
